There are a number of conflicting demands that have to be balanced in order to efficiently produce communication devices, such as cellular telephones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Costs have to be minimized, and typically the devices themselves are becoming smaller yet more complex. In addition, devices that relatively recently were only required to operate efficiently on one or two wavelength bands may now be required to operate, with substantially the same efficiency, over five or more bands. A critical component in implementing this efficient operation is a correctly designed antenna that meets all of the conflicting demands of cost, efficient operation over multiple bands, and size, as well as other considerations, such as ease of assembly, that will be familiar to those skilled in the art. While antennas that operate over multiple bands are well known in the art, there is a continuing need for an improved antenna of this type.